


We Might Be Lovers If The Rhythm’s Right

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mark in charge, Oral Sex, Riding, adorably clueless gaz, affectionately bossy mark, awkward Gary, getting Gary to dance, implied potential Gary/Robbie, late in life realization, seduction through dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “Dance with me, Mr. Barlow” Mark whispers against his lips.Gary feels himself growing hot. He tells himself it’s just embarrassment.“I...I don’t dance. Y-you know that, Marko.”
Relationships: Mark Owen/Gary Barlow
Kudos: 10





	We Might Be Lovers If The Rhythm’s Right

Gary opens the door of the empty dance studio and looks around. 

“Hello? Hello? Mark? You there? I got your text, mate. You wanted to show me something?”

His voice echoes in the silence. And then music starts to come crackling over the intercom system.

“And you can dance…”

“...I’m waiting…” Mark’s voice joins in with Madonna’s as he comes to stand in front of Gary.

Gary laughs nervously. Mark puts his arm around his waist and pulls him close.

“Dance with me, Mr. Barlow” he whispers against his lips.

Gary feels himself growing hot. He tells himself it’s just embarrassment.

“I...I don’t dance. Y-you know that, Marko.”

Mark nods. 

“Mmmm hmm. Pity, though.”

He circles Gary, swaying to the rhythm of the music and briefly grinding his hip against Gary’s side.

“You can say a lot through dance that you can’t say with words.” 

He drapes one arm around Gary’s neck and places the other one on his chest.

“I can feel your heartbeat.” 

Gary is about to say “well yes, of course you can” but then Mark puts Gary’s hand on his heart and asks him “can you feel mine?” and pulls him closer and looks at him like he’s never looked at him before.

And it’s all Gary can do to whisper “yes..yes I can” and lick his lips because he suddenly wants to kiss Mark more than he’s ever wanted anything and he doesn’t understand what is happening but somehow he doesn’t mind it. 

So he leans in and touches his lips to Mark who sighs softly and opens his mouth just enough to let Gary slip in a bit of tongue.

The kiss is soft and brief and gentle and yet oh so hot.

“Wow,” Gary breathes out as they break apart.

Mark moves Gary’s hand down to just past his waistband.

“Can you feel how much I want you?”

Gary feels his mouth go dry. He’s at a loss for words. 

Mark slides his hands down Gary’s chest and stops just at his waistband.

“Do you want me too?” He asks as he slides his hand down and feels Gary’s hardness.

Gary shudders and his eyes flutter closed. Mark puts his arm back around his waist and pulls him even closer to close up the already small gap between them completely.

“Dance with me, Mr. Barlow,” he repeats, leaning up to kiss Gary- a hard, hungry kiss this time with hair being tugged on and hard cocks straining against fabric pressing against each other.

They begin to move in time to the music, hands wandering as hips sway. Unsurprisingly most of the hip swaying is being done by Mark but that’s alright. Gary’s actually moving a bit. Mark will take what he can get. His fingers work open the buttons on Gary’s shirt as they dance and he licks his lips, then licks his way down from his throat to his pecs to his abs to…

“Would you let me taste you, Mr. Barlow?”

Fucking hell.

It all feels like a dream to Gary. There’s a part of him that says maybe they should slow things down. Talk about what’s happening. Ask Mark how long has he had feelings for him? He does wonder where this is coming from.

But right now, for the most part, as Mark slowly unzips him and takes him between his lips, the last thing he wants to do is talk.

He bites his lip and gasps and runs his fingers through Mark’s hair as Mark does things with his mouth that Gary didn’t even realize were possible and are getting him harder and harder with every lick.

He feels like he’s getting closer and closer but then Mark pulls away and smiles up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

“Not just yet Mr. Barlow.”

Mark walks over to the back corner of the studio and comes back with a duffel bag which he rummages through and then pulls a bottle of lube and a box of condoms out of.

Gary’s eyes widen. At this point, it shouldn’t be a surprise to him that this is where this is heading but all of it is a surprise really. He thought Mark had texted him because he had an idea for their next tour! 

Mark places the lube and one of the condoms in Gary’s hand with a kiss. 

“Would you like to fuck me, Mr. Barlow?”

Gary has never wanted anything more in his life.

“Ye-yeah. I..I would like that.” He stares blankly down at the bottle of lube and then up at Mark and then down again and realizes he hasn’t the slightest idea what he’s supposed to do. 

(Well he has a vague idea, but no clue how to actually start.)

“Err..what…”

Mark looks at him like he’s surprised. 

“Have you not done this before, then?”

Gary shakes his head. 

“Huh. Thought for sure you and Rob…” He trails off.

“ME and Rob? I always thought YOU and Rob!” 

They both burst into laughter.

“Nah, me and Rob’s always just been mates. Brothers from another mother, ya know? Though I don’t know if I wouldn’t give him a tumble if he was up for it!” He laughs. 

Gary nods. “Same here. Err..I mean about the just mates thing. Not the...err..I’m sure Bob doesn’t think of me that way…”

He trails off, embarrassed.

Mark gives him an arch smile. “You sure about that now, Captain Barlow?”

Gary blushes. He’s always assumed Rob just thought of him as a friend. But then, he thought the same thing about Mark. Maybe he can’t trust his assumptions.

(Also he’s still insecure enough from the days of being the “ugly, fat one” that he can hardly reckon on one of his bandmates desiring him, let alone possibly two…)

“I...think so. All that flirting we all do is...it’s just for the fans, right?”

Mark strokes his cheek and pulls him into a deep kiss, bringing him back into focus on what they were in the middle of.

“Do you see any fans here, Mr. Barlow?”

(Gary is definitely going to have to re-evaluate his life. But first things first.)

Mark takes off his trousers and briefs and sits on the floor with his legs spread wide open. 

“I want you inside me, Mr. Barlow.”

He guides Gary through the preparation. It’s a slow process and Gary is slightly clumsy at it and worries he’ll do something wrong and hurt Mark but then he sees Mark rocking back on his fingers, his eyes rolled back in total bliss and all he can think is how much he wants him.

“I’m ready now, Mr. Barlow…” 

Gary stares blankly, too mesmerized to think clearly.

Mark gives a not so subtle nod at Gary’s cock. 

Oh. Right.

He rolls the condom on with slightly shaking hands. 

“Um..how do you want…”

Mark gets up and goes to the back of the room and comes back with a folding chair and pats the seat.

“I’m gonna ride you.”

Gary’s first thought is to hope the chair holds both of them but then Mark is straddling him and lowering himself down onto his cock and oh god…

“It’s so tight,” he whispers in awe. 

Mark cups his chin in his hands and softly kisses his lips and pulls back with a filthy smile.

“You can move now, Mr. Barlow.”

Gary thrusts up and is rewarded with a guttural moan and a hip grind that pushes him in even further. Mark’s movements are slow and leisurely but steady as he rolls his hips and pushes himself up and down. Gary lets him take the lead like he has through all of this and matches his thrusts to him. They fuck like they were dancing- slowly and sensuously. 

Mark in the throes of orgasm is utterly beautiful and Gary wonders why he’s denied himself the chance to see it until now. He gazes at him wide eyed and open mouthed and spills inside him with a soft “oh” of dazed amazement.

Mark gives him a loving smile and a soft, sweet kiss.

“Did ya enjoy that, Mr. Barlow?”

Gary nods. He’s still got a million questions he wants to ask Mark about so many things but the only one that comes out of his mouth is “why that song?”

Mark smiles. “Because, Mr. Barlow, we might be lovers if the rhythm’s right.”

Gary smiles back. The rhythm has hardly ever been right for him. But now, he thinks it finally just might be.


End file.
